Meant to Be
by SleepingInTheMeadow
Summary: In an alternate universe, Mary Margaret Blanchard and David Nolan are college students in the same economics class, and have been eyeing each other for weeks.
1. Party

These are not my characters, and am not affiliated with an company, these are just my words*

This is my very first fanfiction, so I hope you like it, if you have any tips/ideas, let me know, and I'll hopefully make others like this better. Enjoy!

His piercing blue eyes met hers from across the room. She smiled awkwardly, and he did the same. For a second, it was just them in the large basement. Suddenly, they fell out of the daze, and everyone became known to them. They both didn't like large parties, and we're desperate to leave. Ruby elbowed her roommate in the ribs.

"Mary Margaret, What to drink?" She asked

"Vodka Tonic."

"...are you okay?"

"Fine, Thanks."

Mary Margaret and David met a few months ago in economics class. They sat beside each other everyday since the freshmen took her spot in the back, and became great friends. They talked, lent each other pencils, studied with each other for finals, and went for drinks after. They flirted for a while, but this is the first party they attended together. The looks from across the room continued for two minutes, until he came sliding towards her, dodging flirting seniors and ping pong-playing jocks.

"Hi." He said. He sounded exhausted and nervous.

"Hi." They stood in silence for a few seconds.

"Do want to go for a walk? It's quite stuffy here."

"Sure."

They walked side by side on the large campus for around fifteen minutes. But to them, It felt like forever. The chemistry sparked between them, which grew into a flame that disabled any rational thinking. They arrived at Mary Margaret's apartment.

"Wanna come in for a cup of-" he interrupted her with a swift kiss on the lips. They looked at each other for a fraction of a second and embraced in the middle of the sidewalk. The kiss grew more passionate with each passing second. They stumbled to her room in her's and Ruby's apartment and barely made it inside before he started to slowly pull her shirt off her body, all the while kissing her sloppily. She undid his belt as they toppled onto her bed. He threw her light pink blouse and matching skirt on the floor as she kissed his neck, grazing her teeth against his skin. He moaned into her chest. She practically ripped his boxers off. He unhooked her bra and threw it to the ground. He cupped one breast with his hand, and kissed the other, sucking around the nipple. She made a loud, deep, throaty groan and tangled her fingers into his hair. He slipped her underwear off and dipped down to kiss her navel. She started to sweat. He slid under the covers and flicked his tongue in and out.

"David" she moaned, biting her lip. She was building, as he peeked out of the covers and grinned, then continued to please her. She was so close. He put two fingers in her. She flipped him over and grazed her fingers down his chest. He was hard already, but once she grabbed the neck, it grew harder. She kissed him with a longing, longing for more than sex. She bit down on his bottom lip as she continued to stroke him. He parts his lips and their tongues brush. They both moan. He flips her back over and slowly thrusts. He goes gently at first, then can't get enough. She grinds her hips into his, smirking all the while.

They moan each other's names, and soon he's thrusting speedily, both so close. She starts, then David follows behind her.

They moan and shudder, before falling back onto the bed, bodies and limbs tangled in a sweating heap.

"That was..."

"Amazing!" They both laughed.

"I've wanted to ask you out, so no better time than the present."

"I'd love too," she whispers and kisses him. They fall asleep in each other's arms. They both knew in their hearts that it was magic. It was meant to be.

The next morning, he comes into her room with a tray full of pancakes, sausage, and a cup of orange juice, with a small flower on it.

"You didn't have to do that!"

"I wanted to. I didn't know if you like pancakes, but..."

"It's perfect. Thank you. Did you get anything?"

"Already ate." They talked until his phone buzzed.

"I need to go, but would you like to go to dinner with me? Tonight, 7:00?"

She nodded happily. "I'd love to."

She heard the door shut behind him. She took a minute to straighten her hair and slip a bath robe onto her. Ruby ran in and lept onto her bed.

"How'd it go?" She asked

She only grinned, but that was enough for her. They giggled and stuffed their mouths full of pancakes.


	2. First Date

I am not affiliated with any company. I do not own any of these characters, only my words*

He came to pick her up after her shift at the diner and marvelled at her beauty. Her skin was pale and absolutely gorgeous. Her black backless dress accentuated her curves, her hair was curled in large ringlets, with some of it up in a ponytail. Her green eyes sparkled like emeralds in a snow bank against her light skin. He was dressed in a nice suit and a gleaming smile. His hair was obviously done, but looked the slightest bit messy. He drove downtown to the White Rabbit. It was easy for them to talk to each other, barely any gaps in conversation. They talked for hours about life after college, where they grew up, and they were soon asking for the check and leaving. she climbed into his tan truck and they drove to his apartment this time. The ride was silent, but that didn't draw them apart. His apartment was smaller than hers, but he didn't have a roommate. She sat on his couch as he brewed some water for tea. They sat on the couch together the whole night. After they ran out of things to talk about, they turned on a movie and soon fell asleep.

They were now a couple, according to everyone on campus, but they didn't mind it, in fact, they were a couple, but for two and a half months. They stayed at each other's place, sometimes having sex, sometimes talking all night. They could both agree that it was easy, being a couple.

It was a Saturday night, and they were in David's apartment studying for an exam. They had finished going through the flashcards for the fifth time, and were fooling around. Suddenly, David said something he has only ever said to one person in his life.

"I love you." He looked quite shocked that it came out his mouth, but not as shocked as Mary Margaret. She started to sweat, then decided that she would just admit it, because that was how she felt as well.

"I love you too," she said. He kissed her softly, then it grew into a beast full of passion and desire. She straddled him and he carried her to his room, her giggling into his shoulder the entire way.

She woke up in her Prince Charming's arms, him by her side through anything. He brought her a granola bar, having only just woke up, but was grateful; she was famished. After they ate, she put on music to listen to while cleaning his place. Mary Margaret's favourite song came on.

"Oh, Every Little Thing She Does is Magic!" She exclaimed. He grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to him. They swayed to the slow song. He dipped her, at which she giggled into his chest. Her giggles triggered his Oh-so charming laugh.


	3. Surprise

Mary Margaret leapt out of bed in time for her to get to the toilet. David rubbed his eyes and immediately went to hold her hair back as she threw up. He rubbed her back soothingly, kissed her on the cheek, then got up to make her a light breakfast, her sauntering over behind him. David stayed home from work to take care of her. When she reaches the doorway of the bathroom, her eyes glanced to the box of tampons sitting on the bathroom counter. She's never been late. She texted Ruby asking for a pregnancy test, and trying to answer as few questions as possible. Ruby rushed inside with the box. Mary Margaret came back out the bathroom door with a shocked face. Ruby mirrored her.

"I'm pregnant."

She didn't know when to tell David, but he deserved to know. They were graduating this year, so being a college mom wouldn't be a problem, but is she going to keep it? She texted David that night, asking for him to come over again. He knocked on her door frantically before rushing inside.

"What is it? You made it sound so urgent."

"I think you should sit down."

Ruby walked to her bedroom. It was them, the baby, and the silence.

"I'm pregnant." She stated. His face contorted like he bit into a lemon, then he was calm.

"Have you decided anything yet? Whatever it is, I'll be here for you. The both of you."

"That's the thing, I don't know what to do. I thought you could tell me."

"Well, what do you want?"

She shrugs and they bathe in the quiet.

"How did this happen? We were so careful." She asks

"Apparently not careful enough."

"I would like to think about it for a while, but will you really be there for me?"

"Always." He whispered into her hair. He stayed the night cuddling with her. In that

moment, she knew what she wanted. A family, with him. Her Prince Charming.

"I want to keep it." She said,"but only if you will raise it with me. I want you to be there for me. For our family."

"Of course, my love."

David wondered what he would tell his family. Of course, his mom would be ecstatic, after getting used to the fact that she'll be a grandmother. His stepfather on the other hand won't be as accepting. George Khan was a man who got what he wanted, no matter the circumstance. He was the reason his twin brother was killed. David was going to be a dad. That was an incomprehensible sentence that he may never understand. He is now responsible for more lives than he has been his entire life. He now has Mary Margaret and the baby. He would have to find a suitable job that payed well to support a child. After a while, David broke the silence.

"We should move to my hometown, Storybrooke, my mom lives there, maybe she could take care of the child when we need, and it's a great community of people."

"I would like that."


	4. Moving

After graduating college, the two scouted for apartments in Storybrooke. They couldn't find any that fit their liking, but they wouldn't give up hope. Just when they were about to leave, they spotted a loft with a "for sale" sign attached to the window. She pointed it out and they parked. They walked in and knew right away that this was their home.

"Oh, David it's so pretty!" She gasped. She ran around, jumping from room to room with a cheeky grin on her face. He smiled and looked around with her.

"Do we have a winner?"

"Yes, David, this is lovely!" She jumped up and down, her dark, ebony curls bouncing. "And it's right near that diner you've told me about, and it's close to that bank you were looking at in the wanted section of the newspaper."

His eyes widened. He forgot to tell her.

"I think I changed my mind. I got a job offer from my friend in high school. Graham has asked me to be his deputy, then he'll step down once I'm fully trained, then he hopes I will be sheriff. Would it be okay if I took the job?"

"Of course it is, it doesn't matter what you do, I'll support you."

"Thank you." He said graciously. He pecked her on the lips, but she pulled him down by his shirt to press his lips harder to hers. She led him out of the apartment and he showed her the diner. It was a quaint little building with a lounge outdoors and an extension where the bed and breakfast was. They checked into a room in Granny's Bed and Breakfast, then went to the diner.

That night, Mary Margaret dreamt. She was in a beautiful meadow with snowbells growing around her. She shivered in the dark snowfield, when her mother appeared in front of her. She looked at her with a gaze a mother has for her child. She woke with a smile. She wished she could love her child as much as Eva did. She moved her hand to touch David, but he was gone. She sat straight up and looked frantically around for him. He was sitting at the window, gazing at the sunny street that was bustling with people. She sauntered over to him in her flowing nightgown. He turned to her.

"I don't know if I'm ready for this. I don't want to be like my father. He left me and my brother when we were young, and I have never stopped thinking about it, what if I am just as horrible father as he was. What if I'm not good enough," He stated. She held him close.

"I don't think you could be a bad father if you tried. You are so loving and passionate about everything. Our kid will be lucky to have you. " she whispered softly. At that, he smiled and looked out the window longingly.

~

Once all business was taken care of, they moved their stuff to the new loft, with David's mom, of course. Mary Margaret couldn't help much, so she took care in decorating, especially in the nursery.

They painted it yellow with painted swans on the walls. Their was a wooden crib given to them by the local carpenter, Marco, and a unicorn mobile from the man at the pawn shop, and a small thro rug on the ground. They had a changing table in the corner, and a small cupboard filled to the brim with baby clothes, though they didn't know the gender yet, they are going to find out today at the doctors appointment.

David's mom helped decorate the room as well, whilst talking to Mary about nearly everything, even bringing out some photos of David from his childhood. She laughed and looked to him. He smiled. He loved it when she laughed like that.

Mary Margaret adored Ruth. She was very sweet and insightful, having raised not one child, but two.

Once all the work was done, Ruth left and they both sighed and collapsed on the couch. They ordered takeout from Granny's again and ate, but barely touched their food as they talked for hours. They left for her doctors appointment, which was routine, except for the fact that they were having a girl. They hugged each other and laughed excitedly, which made this experience all the more real. Mary Margaret was having a child with the love of her life. She couldn't believe it. She passed out.


	5. Check-Up

Mary Margaret was awoken suddenly by loud beeping coming from various machines and gadgets. David exhales and the doctor watches her quizzically. Her head feels like it's being bashed in relentlessly with a brick.

"What…happened," She asked

"Well, you've passed out, most likely from stress and a cold, paired with your pregnancy. I'm going to guess that it'll become a regular thing, so you'll have to watch out for dizziness. I would suggest staying in bed until you're cold leaves and you're less stresssed, to make sure the episodes don't get as serious as this one," Dr. Whale said informatively. David nodded his head worriedly and cradled her close to his chest.

"How long was I out?"

"An hour and a half," replied David. She chuckled to herself.

"How long will this continue," David questioned.

"It depends. If this _does_ become a daily thing, I'd say it'll end about 2 weeks before you give birth, but I could be wrong, there are many other factors to consider." After her "incident," David drives her home to relax the rest of the day.

"We're having a girl!" She exclaims excitedly and pulls David down to kiss her.

"I'm going to- make supper," he says in between kisses and she smiles back.

"I should become a teacher," she states, "I'd be a great teacher, I'm smart, I'm great with kids, I'll be the best teacher this town has ever seen." He laughs at her confidence and swears that, somehow, he can still love her even more, though that sounds impossible to love someone that much.

"You can do whatever you want, I'll be happy as long as your happy." She smiles wholeheartedly and glances at him in the kitchen, making something on the stove. He peeks at her over his shoulders and she blushes.

"I'm lucky to have you, prince charming," she says lustfully

"And I'm even luckier to have you, _Snow White," at which she giggles and he places a bowl of chicken noodle soup in her lap. _

"Thank you," She whispers. Her voice sounds like sandpaper scraping the air and she can't entirely pronounce words like she used to, with her stuffy nose. She looks even cuter like that, he thinks. He sits at her feet while she lays on the couch with a quilt pulled around her. He turns on the tv to find nothing but boring programs. And a Disney marathon, which they definitely watched, then some other T.V. shows, where she fell asleep in her Prince Charming's arms.

He carried her to their room and tucked her in neatly. She groaned, sat up, and pulled him to her hot-to-the-touch lips. She nipped at his lips with a searing hot passion that was far hotter than her temperature. She sat up to straddle him when he pulled back.

"Mary Margaret, you need rest," he protested with a smile.

"That can wait. There's something I need to do first-"

"Like, get a cup of water, take an Advil and _rest,"_ he intervened. She grumbled.

"Hormones, David. Please?" She asked.

"You're ill, you need to cool off and get _better." _She ignored him and kissed him almost violently. He couldn't help but moan at her fierceness. He stripped off her tank top excruciatingly slow. She already began to sweat and he stopped.

"_Please."_ She demanded.

"Relax, I'm getting you water." he laughed at her desperation to have him, to make him _hers. _He filled a glass while she nimbly changed into a translucent slip. He came back and nearly dropped the glass at the sight of her. Her small but noticeable bump shown through the satin fabric. Her curves were shown beautifully through the cloth and she watched him through lidded and hungry eyes, yearning for the taste of him. She almost giggled as he lay next to her, yearning for her skin on his.

She straddled him, and was about to kiss him when he held a glass in front of his tangible lips.

"Drink." He ordered softly. She sighed but obliged. He pulled a small container of pineapple and strawberries.

"You need to eat as well," he smirked, and she sniggered lightly at his reasoning. She slipped a cube of pineapple between her teeth and pressed her lips to his. He tasted the sweet and sour sensation on her tongue and he bit off a chunk of the fruit.

"Delicious," he muttered, and she knew right away he wasn't talking about the fruit.

"I don't have time for fruit, I need you now," she hissed in his ear, at which he tackled her neck. She moaned lightly and held her hands to her belly instinctively. He nibbled at her ear and drew his tongue down her ear lobe, collar bone, shoulder, and to the tops of her breasts that was shown to him. She hummed at the sensation and he peeled the straps off her shoulders. She smiled and tugged at the bottom of his shirt. He raised his arms for her to remove it, and inch by inch, kissing his bare chest.

She grew impatient and rocked her hips over his manhood, which made him gasp and groan at the friction. She grinned wickedly and discarded his jeans and boxers. She lifted herself off of him to remove the rest of the slip. His eyes bore into hers, making a home in her olive coloured orbs. She bit her lip and he was about to come at the sight of her alone. It made her giddy with anticipation.

Slowly, she crawled back on the bed, and David could barely contain himself. She lightly brushed his lips with hers and sighed as she lowered herself onto him. He bit down on her bottom lip as she circled her hips around.

He met her thrusts, and watched her rise and fall onto his hips over and over again. He held her waist and leaned forward to take a nipple in between his teeth, while the other lay in his palm.

She came first, almost screaming his name.

"David," she cried. That was enough to push him over the edge.

"_Snow," _ he muttered, loving her nickname. She held back a laugh and removed him from her slick, warm depths. They lay side by side as David stroked the baby through her skin.

"I can't wait to meet our daughter. I hope she has your eyes," he muttered softly against the skin of her hand.

"I hope she has your hair and your smile," she responded.

"I hope she is as beautiful as you." She snickered softly.

"How Charming," she mused, and he pursued her mouth forcefully. She sniffled and muttered

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight."


	6. Meadows and Flowers

Mary Margaret grew bored during the days she was home. She was on _strict _bed rest. She loved at first, but once David had left for work, she only had so many chores to go through. She tried to keep herself company by reading, cooking, baking, sewing, but grew weary of each, so she ended up watching Lilo and Stitch upside down on the couch.

She isn't sure how she got like that, but it was fun.  
David walked in to Mary Margaret eating a bucket of popcorn upside down with her feet on the window watching Lilo and Stitch. He laughed at the sight of her and couldn't be happier.  
He joined her on the couch just as a green meteor hurtled outside Lilo's window.

"Have a good day? And how's our little peanut?" He asked comedically. She rolled her eyes and laughed.

"I got bored. Our girl is doing great, she is going to be a strong little baby. How was your day?"

"It was okay. Lot's of paperwork and a missing horse case." She giggled.

"Really?"

"A small girl lost her horse, but it merely wandered to the pumpkin patch. Violet just made me want to meet our child even more." It was true. They both longed for the comfort of their own child in their arms.

David leaned over and kissed Mary Margaret on their upside-down lips. She giggled into the kiss. They finished the movie upside down, at least until Mary Margaret couldn't take the nausea that came with it.

"Sadly, the morning sickness is getting much worse. Dr. Whale said it would get better, so I'm worried." She muttered shyly after stalking quietly out of the bathroom. He strode to her from the kitchen and entangled her in a bear hug, entrapping her and the baby.

"I was thinking. What if I taught? I would love to teach kids, almost as much as having them. I might as well do something I love rather than something my father wanted me to do." She said.

"I will support you through whatever you wish. If your happy, I'm happy." He said. He spun around her and hugged her from behind. She smiled softly and closed her eyes placidly. They stood hugging for what they wish would last forever, but only went five minutes without David leaving to cook her supper, against her protests and "I'll do it's,"

He set a plate of fettuccine Alfredo in front of her and went around the kitchen island to sit next to her on their stools.

"Thank you. I'm _famished."_ She laughed. He laughed with her and continued thinking.

"So, I was thinking, how do you like the name Emma," Mary Margaret asked thoughtfully. He turned to look her in her sparkling green eyes and smiled with a mouthful of pasta.

"I love it. It's perfect." He looked down to her ever-growing bump. He lifted up her shirt and kissed her belly.

"Hi, Emma," he cooed. She laughed.

"That feels weird," she gasped and continued giggling.

After they finished their dinner, David went to their room to call his mom and tell her the good news, while Mary Margaret lounged on the couch, continuing her Disney marathon, while talking to her tummy.

"I can't wait to meet you, sweet Emma. You are going to be one _spoiled_ little princess," she smirked.

—————————————-

Mary Margaret got the teaching job of her dreams, teaching grade four at Storybrooke elementary. Thankfully, the previous teacher was waiting for an opening to retire.

She loved each and every one of her kids right off the bat. They were so sweet and kind. They were willing to learn from her and she had so much fun teaching. She told them all about the baby growing in her belly and that she will have to take a break. They all showed dislike but were even more excited than her to be having the baby.

She plopped down on the couch and stroked her ever-growing baby inside her. Not long after she came home, David came in right after. She sighed and smiled lazily. He sat down in front of her and massaged her feet.

"Tired day?" He asked.

"That's the understatement of the year," she chuckled. "One of my students put gum in a girls hair, they were very loud, and I now have a headache." He laughed.

"I thought _my _day was bad, I forgot you taught impatient nine-year olds." She rolled her eyes and hummed softly at the hands on her feet.

"I was going to do this sooner, but it took a while to get it." He told her. She looked at him questioningly as he pulled out a peridot ring from his pocket.

"This was my mother's ring. She said true love always finds it. And now, I would like you to wear it. _Snow White,_ will you marry me?" She stared at the ring and slipped it onto her finger.

"What do you think, _Prince Charming?" _She giggled and he attacked her with kisses, peppering them on her neck, face, nose, and lips.

"I love you, so much." He whispered in her ear. She thought for a moment.

"What kind of wedding should we have?" She asked. He answered right away.

"I want a small wedding. My mother, Regina, and close friends. I want to marry you as quick as possible. " he said, in between kissing her.

"Yes, in a meadow."

"Under an arch of flowers." She smiled at the thought.

"And I know who can perform it," he said.

———————————

They arranged the wedding in a short amount of time, even though it wasn't very big. David invited his mother, Graham, and Sean, with whom he reunited with, another high school friend, who invited his wife, Ashley, and asked Dr. Hopper to perform the ceremony. Mary Margaret invited Regina, her childhood friend, Ruby, who moved to Storybrooke after graduating, Belle, the librarian she made friends with, she was bringing Mr. Gold, and Ariel, a close friend she made in the time spent living here.

Belle arranged the flowers, as her father was the local florist. Sean and Ashley got the decorations, and Ariel made food for after. Ruby took care of the dress, and Ruth and Regina helped with writing the vows.

They met at a meadow near the toll bridge. There were flowers encasing the entrance from the thick wood to the meadow. The grass was beautifully green and the trees hung over them, further encasing them in this fairytale-like image.

David waited at the arch of flowers and talking with Dr. Hopper. Suddenly, Mary Margaret walked from around the trees and to him. She wore a baggy-but-no-less-beautiful dress that fit over her bump. She held a bundle of wildflowers out in front of her, insisting to Belle that she would like wildflowers as her bouquet. Her dark curls were pulled back in a half up, half down ponytail with flowers entangled within. He gasped at her and the sight before him. She could be wearing a paper bag and he would still look at her like a drooling puppy. Her eyes stood out among her features; they stared at him with a beautiful hazel glow. He looked down to her baby bump and grinned awkwardly but lust-filled.

She started to blush as she watched him drink her in, it didn't matter how far along she is, he always makes her feel like a million bucks, even if she doesn't feel like it. She walked slowly down the flower petal aisle, grinning back at him.

She reached the altar and stared into his loving blue eyes.

"Let's get right into it," said Dr. Hopper, "Do you, Mary Margaret Blanchard, Take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," she said without hesitation. That's what David does to her, he makes her adventurous.

"And do you, David Nolan, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do," he said confidently.

"Then with the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the br-" he couldn't finish before she pulled David down to her and tugged on his jacket. He chuckled as the small group of people clapped and laughed.

They walked down the aisle hand in hand, both grinning from ear to ear, and practically running to eat.


	7. Our World

**I can't say this enough, thank you so much for the support, this means so much to me, keep leaving reviews for me and I will read them. I don't know how long I want this story or how long I can continue it, but we are nearing the end. As always, I hope you enjoy!**

They decided that the best honeymoon for now was to take time off work and have fun at home. Despite the six-and-a-half month pregnancy, they certainly _acted_ like newlyweds; they couldn't get enough of each other. Despite distractions, They could barely keep their hands off each other long enough to do usually-simple tasks. They finally unpacked the last couple boxes and were painting the nursery, or trying to at least.

Mary Margaret and David stood in the middle of the room. Mary Margaret was on her tip-toes, kissing David and wrapping her arm around his neck. He gripped her waist tightly and played with the pockets and buttons on her overalls. She smiled and let go, grabbing a paint older from the ground, dipping it into the golden paint. He sighed and grabbed the second roller, painting right near her.

The dabbed the tip of his roller with paint and splattered it onto Mary Margaret. She gasped and grinned at him, flinging some back. They both wiped gobs of paint off their face and continued.

After they were done, Mary Margaret painted swans on the wall. They left the nursery and walked down the stairs into the kitchen. On the counter lay dinner, and a huge one at that. Bowls of salads, chips, and fruits and veggies were splayed out everywhere. Platters of finger sandwiches and cookies were spread around. Mary Margaret looked up quizzically at David. He shrugged, and handed her a dress.

"Put this on," he said. She raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" She asked. He shrugged and nudged her away to change. She continued staring at him puzzled, and suddenly, Regina burst through the door with a present wrapped in pink bubbly gift wrap, smiling. Red, Dorothy, Granny, Aurora, Ashley, and Ariel followed with gifts.

"Surprise baby shower!" Exclaimed Ruby, running over to her. She ran into the bathroom.

"Just one minute, I need to change!" She called from behind the bathroom door. Ruby giggled and sat on the couch with the other women.

Mary Margaret came out in a stunning red flower dress, accentuating her already huge-and-growing bump. She looked over to David and he just shrugged and smiled.

"Surprise baby shower!" He said. She giggled.

—————————

As they were saying goodbye to Regina and Ruby, David washed dishes. She shut the door and leaned against it.

"This was so nice of them, but now I'm ready for a shower and sleep," she groaned. He laughed as he dried the last dish. He walked over to her and encased her in a bear hug, resting his chin on her head.

They cleaned up the tissue paper and bags from the floor. They set the various bottles, car seats, strollers and baby toys into the nursery. They collapsed on the floor, sitting around their unborn babie's room.

"Little Emma is going to have so much love," Mary Margaret whispered,

"She is going to be _so_ spoiled," David laughed.

"What's so wrong with that? As long as she is spoiled in love, she is going to be a _very _special girl," they agreed and headed off to bed.

Half a month later…

Mary Margaret short up out of bed. David, previously grasping her, sat up too.

"What's going on?" He asked lazily. She looked at him fearfully.

"Emma. She's coming." She said. He jumped out of bed, helping her find clothes and a jacket.

David had never driven so fast in his life. His wife was wheezing and grunting in pain. The baby wasn't due for another two months, so little Emma will be _very_ little Emma.

They burst through the doors of the hospital where Doctor Whale was waiting for them with a gurney and a team of nurses. They wheeled Mary Margaret down a series of hallways down to the on/gyn ward. David gripped her hand as she lay on the bed in an uncomfortable and drafty nightgown. Every couple of minutes, her grip will get stronger on him.

"Okay, you're ready to push," Doctor Whale said, after what seemed like years of waiting. Mary Margaret was in pure agony, screaming and crying, tears falling freely down her red cheeks. David gripped her hand and brushed hair from her face.

"I can't do this," Mary Margaret cried. David stoked her cheek.

"Hey, you _can _do this. You can do _many _things_. _I've never been more sure of anything in my life."she looked at him with red but stunning green eyes. He smiled at her.

"I can see the head," called Doctor Whale. She pushed again and again.

"One more," and Mary Margaret gave it everything she got, everything she has ever had, and anything she will ever have, for this was her world now. Nothing will be ever be more important than Emma and David. A cry sounded through the room, and Mary Margaret beamed. She looked up at David and hugged him. A nurse. Leaned their baby and wrapped her in a pink cloth. She nestled the baby into Mary Margaret's arms. She grinned from ear to ear and cried alongside David.

"She's beautiful," he whispered through tears, and planted a kiss on her and his wife's forehead."

"What's her name," Asked the nurse.

"Emma. Emma Ruth Nolan."


	8. Swans and Ducks and Fateful Love

**This is it, the final chapter. Thank you all so much for the support, it means a lot to me, especially for my first FanFiction ever, you encourage me to write. If you have any prompts for future story ideas, opinions on this story, or anything you want to say, I will gladly take them to heart. As always, I hope you enjoy the ending for Meant to Be! See you soon!**

A cry sounded from the crib beside their bed. Mary Margaret And David awoke groggily to their 2-month old child crying loudly from her place in the crib.

"I'll get her," David assured, and swept over to cradle little Emma in his arms. He changed her and put her to sleep. He kissed Mary Margaret's forehead and settled down next to her. She lay her head on his chest, breathing softly. He smiled and drifted back to sleep.

Both of their lives drastically changed since Emma. David was off the night shift to take care of Emma, and Mary Margaret was due back to work in a month. Her kids have missed her at school and she has visited them with Emma, talking about her time at home with the baby. When she leaves for work, Granny was more than willing to volunteer to watch her, Ruby needed the practice running th diner by herself.

Since laying eyes on her, David has barely been able to let go of her, other than work and when Mary Margaret wanted to hold her. If he would have gone to college knowing this turn of events would land him the two loves of his life, he would've skipped it all and found Mary Margaret right away.

4 years and ten months later

"Happy birthday, Emma!" Exclaimed Mary Margaret and David. Emma giggled from her place at the dinner table as they set down a decorated cake in front of her, with a beautiful swan drawn in icing under her name. Emma blew out the candles and giggled again, removing David's party hat from his head.

"Silly daddy," she said in between laughs. They both couldn't help but smile and laugh at her antics. She placed the hat on her own head as she was lifted up out of her seat by David.

"Daddy!" She screamed, as he held her feet very his shoulders, her dangling behind and squirming about. He lifted her back into his arms and smiled at her.

"Happy birthday, princess. What did you wish for?" He asked.

"I can't tell you that, it's a secret!" She said. The three of them giggled. Mary Margaret kissed her cheek and cut the cake. He sat her back down on the chair as she wolfed down half the cake, the other half covering her cheeks and table.

"You're supposed to eat the cake, not get it on your face, Mary Margaret said laughing.

"But it's more fun that way!" She exclaimed. She grabbed baby wipes and cleaned her off while they sat down on the couch to open her present. Emma stumbled to her place on the floor and tore at the wrapping paper.

"It's a teddy bear!" She said.

"A teddy swan," said Mary Margaret, "like your room!" As Emma ran around the kitchen with her swan, David and Mary Margaret sat on the couch.

"She's adorable," she gushed. David laughed.

"She has your eagerness," he commented.

"She has your joy, _and _the ability to encase it in a smile." He grinned and kissed her senseless, at least until Emma protested.

Emma was able to make many friends st school. She liked to play with her little group, consisting of Gideon, Lily, Philip, Alexandra, and Henry. She had lots of fun, turning anything into joy and laughter. She loved school, and loved being able to see her mom at lunch and recesses.

David is happy to be keeping the town safe as sheriff, though there isn't much to be saving in a quiet town like Storybrooke. He loves It though, and enjoys the days off to spend time with his wife.

Mary Margaret has never been happier in a job since Storybrooke elementary. She loves teaching her kids, and letting them teach her lessons too, ones she never thought she'd learn. She is eager every day to talk it's Emma at lunch time and ask her about her day so far.

Every day after getting home from school, Emma gets home with Mary Margaret and fixes up a healthy snack for her. They read, colour, play, or simply talk about their day. David will get home not long after that, they will either cook supper, or head over to Granny's, where Emma chats with everyone there, especially Ruby, who will have deep conversations with her. Everyone in town can agree that Emma has made the town a better place already. When they get home or finish eating, they get ready for bed and read Emma a story. Once she is down, they lounge in the living room.

"Did you have a good day today?" David asked her.

"It was lovely," she commented.

"How so?"

"Knowing my Prince Charming awaits." He kissed her smoothly and lightly bit down on her lower lip. He picked her up from the couch and carried her to their room. She discarded her book somewhere along the way. He set her down and crawled on top of her.

"I love you, he whispered into her shoulder, kissing and nipping lightly.

"I love you too."

Two months later

David carried Emma on his shoulders, while Mary Margaret held his hand. They strolled through the town park, eating ice cream cones. Emma stabbed her finger into the cream and dabbed a patch onto David's nose. He tried to lick it off, but stopped when Mary Margaret licked it. She looked into his icy blue eyes. Emma and David laughed.

"You licked daddy's nose!" Exclaimed Emma. "Silly Mommy!" All three of them giggled while enjoying the rest of their frozen treats. Once they got to the duck pond, Emma shouted.

"Ducks! Ducky ducky ducky!" Mary Margaret pulled out a bag of rice from her jacket pocket and gives it to Emma.

"I thought you give ducks bread?" Emma said.

"Bread isn't good for the ducks, but this is. Go ahead, feed them!" Emma held out her empty hand, which Mary Margaret took. Together, they sat on he bench in front of the pond, where Emma was standing and throwing rice at them.

"Here, ducky ducky! I'm your friend! I'm gonna feed you." Emma said to the ducks in the pond. They all flocked near her and she tossed out the rice, giggling ecstatically. Mary Margaret and spdavid sat on the bench watching her.

"She has your love for birds," he commented. She smiled and brushed her lips against his cheek lightly.

"I can't believe we've had her for five years now, it feels like yesterday when I cradled her in my arms," she whispered. He smiled down at her and looked at her.

"I can't believe I was so lucky to have you both." He whispered back and kissed the top of her head, while watching the child play with the ducks. Almost like it was all meant to be.


End file.
